


Hush, Little Darling

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on the bus, and Zayn can’t sleep. Apparently, neither can Niall. Super quiet sexy times occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Little Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from Liam tweeting that picture of Zayn covering Niall’s mouth. Like, you couldn’t honestly expect me not to make something sexual out of that.
> 
> This is probably my favorite smutty one shot thing I’ve ever written, and I’ve written a lot.
> 
> Also this is my first Ziall. HOW? I have shipped them since forever.

Zayn was in his bunk on the tour bus, trying to sleep as they drove to some nameless city that he'd figure out once they arrived. He wasn't quite tired, and so all lying there did was making him restless and antsy. He wanted to get up. Walk around. Maybe have a glass of water. But he didn't want to wake the other boys who were no doubt fast asleep after their show that evening.

Zayn didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. He could usually outsleep all of them. But tonight he just found himself tossing and turning.

He sighed, smashing his face into his pillow and breathing in deeply.

That's when he heard someone climbing up onto the top bunk with him. He felt his bed dip, and then the think Irish accent of his boyfriend.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zayn sighed, rolling over to face Niall. "Dunno what it is."

"You probably just missed me." Niall smiled, and Zayn could see his bright blue eyes shining in the darkness.

"That's definitely it." Zayn half joked, resting his hand on Niall's hip, and moving the cloth of his shirt up just a tad, to expose a sliver of skin which he then ran his fingers across.

Niall shivered, and Zayn smirked, always loving being able to get that reaction out of him.

"C'mere you." Niall said, leaning in and grabbing Zayn's face with his hands, smashing their mouths together.

They moved their lips together slowly at first, just feeling, letting themselves immerse their thoughts into the lips they had come to know so well. Zayn slipped his hand under Niall's shirt, splaying his open fingers across his stomach, and Niall giggled quietly, obviously having been tickled, before Zayn bit down gently on his lower lip, and his laughter turned into a soft groan.

This was going to be more difficult than Zayn had thought. His boyfriend was very vocal during sex, and even just snogging, and so was he, when he wanted to be, but he had the ability to keep it down if need be. Niall, he remembered, did not.

He kissed him harder, hoping to be able to shut him up with his lips, but as he ran his tongue along Niall's bottom lip, requesting entrance, and the slightly younger boy complied, he let out another low groan as Zayn ran his tongue along the backs of his teeth.

Zayn pulled back, "You've got to be quiet." He hissed. "People are sleeping all around."

"Yeah." Niall said, pulling Zayn forward again by his shirt. "They're sleeping. We won't bother them."

"If you keep making sounds like that we will."

"That won't be bothering, that'll be helping." Niall joked.

"Hey." Zayn said. "First, you're mine. No one else should get to hear those sounds you make. Secondly, I'm really not keen on waking everyone up, so just keep it down, yeah?"

"Dunno if I can." Niall admitted. "But I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Zayn said, leaning in and connecting his lips to Niall's jawline, kissing messily.

Niall fisted his hands in Zayn's hair, and Zayn began to suck, right where his jaw connected to the back of his ear, knowing that that was a particularly sensitive spot of Niall's. Niall whimpered, obviously having trouble keeping his sounds at bay.

"Shh." Zayn said, licking across the mark he'd just made, trying to sooth the spot just a bit.

"Zayn." Niall whined quietly, flipping them over so that Zayn was on top of him, and Zayn could feel Niall's erection through his thin pajama pants.

Zayn chuckled, seeing as he wasn't nearly as hard as his boyfriend yet. And it wasn't that Niall didn't turn him on, because fuck, did he ever. It was just that it was a lot easier to get Niall all riled up.

Zayn rolled his hips down so his half hard cock rubbed against Niall's thigh, but made sure to position himself so that Niall got absolutely no friction whatsoever.

"Tease." Niall hissed.

"Hush." Zayn said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Zayn, c'mon." Niall whispered.

"What?" Zayn asked, feigning naivety.

Niall rolled his hips up into Zayn, and Zayn smirked yet again.

"I'm not ready for all of that, yet." He whispered. "Kiss me again."

Niall leaned up, taking Zayn's lips with his forcefully, and pulling him downwards with him as he leaned back again. He thrust his tongue into Zayn's mouth, and it was Zayn's turn to hold back a small groan of approval. He loved it when Niall took charge, which didn't happen often. Niall removed his lips from Zayn's, trailing them down his jaw, and kissing the exposed skin at the very top of his chest while slipping a hand beneath his shirt, and tweaking one of his nipples just so. Zayn bit his own lip, hard, to prevent any noise from spilling out from his mouth.

"Okay." He said, feeling himself grow increasingly harder. "Okay, Niall, come on."

They slotted their hips together, so their erections were touching, and began rutting against each other. The friction was amazing, and Zayn leaned down to take his boyfriend's lips in a fierce kiss, hoping to hold back his sounds with his tongue. It worked at first, Niall simply bucking up into him, and having a bit of a battle for control between their tongues, but after a while, little whimpers started to escape between their conjoined lips.

"Nope." Zayn whispered, pulling back. "Be quiet or I'm stopping right now. I'm throwing you back down to your own bunk."

"No." Niall said, shaking his head, causing Zayn to chuckle again. He had him wrapped around his finger and he was loving it. "I'll be quiet. I promise."

"You better." Zayn said, leaning back in and kissing Niall hard while slipping a hand into the blond's pajama pants, taking his hard length into his hand and stroking gently.

Niall broke the kiss, looking at Zayn with desperate eyes, "You can be a little more forceful than that."

"Can I?" Zayn asked, smirking.

"Please." Niall breathed.

Zayn tightened his hand around Niall's leaking cock, pumping it slowly, trying to drag this out as long as he could. Niall let out a long low groan, and Zayn stopped immediately.

"What did I say, babe?"

"I'll be quiet. No one's gonna wake up. I swear." Niall said.

Zayn nodded, but covered Niall's mouth with his hand that wasn't wrapped around the Irish lad's dick, just to be sure. He began pumping it again, running his thumb over the head with every other upstroke, rutting against Niall's thigh to get some relief for his own throbbing erection.

He picked up the pace, and Niall bit his hand, hard. He had to admit, he found the pain rather arousing, although he'd never tell Niall that. That would be one thing he could hold over his head forever. A biting kink. Niall bit him enough without knowing it was a kink of his, and Zayn could use it to his own advantage that Niall didn't know every single kink he had. It gave him the opportunity to always have the upper hand in sex, if he wanted it. Assuming that he knew all of Niall's kinks, which he was pretty sure he did. Niall was an open book when it came to this stuff.

He slowed down his pace on Niall's cock while picking up the speed of his hips rutting against the younger lad's thigh, wanting to bring himself just a little closer to his orgasm before letting Niall finish.

In response to his slow pace, Niall let out a small whine, and Zayn clamped his hand tighter around his mouth. Niall licked at his palm, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

He was close now. He sped his hand up on Niall's cock, collecting the precome from the tip to make the whole process a bit smoother. He was rutting against the blond boy with reckless abandon now, his hips stuttering, no real rhythm to be had anymore as he neared his climax.

He twisted his fist, flicking his thumb through Niall's slit when he reached the head, and that was it. Niall came hard, biting down on Zayn's hand as his come splattered across Zayn's hand, and got his own pajama pants sticky.

Niall leaned up, kissing hotly down Zayn's neck, still breathing heavily as he came down from his high, and Zayn rutted his hips just a few more times, and then he was coming as well, biting his lip so hard he was nearly sure he tasted blood.

His pajama pants were sticky, just like Niall's, but he was too sated to move.

"Can I stay in your bunk?" Niall asked, already wrapping himself around his boyfriend.

"Always." Zayn smiled, drifting off to sleep easily, having worn himself out.

The next morning Zayn awoke to a pillow smashing in to he and Niall's faces repeatedly.

"You two have fun last night?" Harry asked, winking as he walked off to the bathroom. "Hope you're not too uncomfortable while you wait for the shower, 'cause I've got it first."

"Dammit." Zayn muttered, covering his face with his pillow. But he couldn't stay upset as he heard his boyfriend break out in a roar of laughter, and soon he was laughing as well.

Harry was going to hold this over their heads forever.


End file.
